


Lost

by Stranger_things_obsessed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_things_obsessed/pseuds/Stranger_things_obsessed
Summary: A new (girl/boy) is in the school. She makes friends with Mike, Will, Dustin, Eleven, Max, and Lucas. It turns out she holds some secrets and she needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I write "(y/n)" I mean "your name", so you're acting as the new kid.
> 
> This was inspired by a friend, I just thought it would be really cool to turn their idea into a bigger story.
> 
> I'm SO sorry if your a boy reading this. I sorta have to make you gay, and if you have a problem with gays, you don't have to read this.

**Your Point of View**

You're getting ready for school, it's your first time going to school, after being home schooled for 2 years. Your adoptive parents helped you learn, and you spent all of your days studying. You were finally able to catch up with the kids your age. You blend in well in crowds, too.

"Honey, it's almost time to go!" Your mom yells from the kitchen. You were checking yourself in the mirror, making sure nothing looks off.

"I'm coming now!" You yell back, grabbing your backpack and heading out of your bedroom. Your dog, Lily, greets you outside your door. You bend down to pet her, "Hi Lily! Guess what. It's my first day going to school!" She barks and runs down the stairs, leaving you to follow.

"I'm so proud of you. You are the fastest learner ever!" Your dad says as you walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I can't believe you caught up this quick!" Your mom adds on.

You grab a waffle out of the toaster, "Thanks mom and dad, but I have to go! I cannot be late on my first day!"

"Okay, bye honey," your mom says.

"Bye (y/n)," your dad says.

You then walk out the door and see your black bike. You remember learning to ride it a few months back. You spent weeks constantly practicing in your basement. It was a good place to do that because of the smooth floor.

As you ride, (girl) your blonde wavy hair flows behind you. It is only shoulder length, but you love it. You're not tall, but you have curves to your body / (boy) your blonde hair is curly and the wind runs through it as you ride. You're the average height.

When you arrive at the school, you get off your bike and put it into the bike slots, and you head to your locker, you take out stuff for your classes and head to your homeroom.

You have math for your first period, and you know no body. The desks are in rows, so you search for your name. When you do, you sit down and check who is sitting next to you. On your right you have a girl named "Jennifer Hayes" On your left, there's a boy named "Dustin Henderson". 

As you unpack your stuff, the classroom becomes more crowded. Jennifer Hayes sits next to you.

"Hi, I'm (y/n)," you say to her.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer," She replies, then turns to the girl next to her and starts talking to her.

Not long after, Dustin sits down. He had really curly hair and wore a white, red, and blue hat. "Hi!" He says to you.

"Hello," you say.

"I'm Dustin."

"I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you."

"You too! Are you new?"

"Well, yes and no. I've always lived in Hawkins, but I've been home schooled."

"Huh. Hawkins is a small town. I can't believe I've never seen you around! I thought I knew everyone."

"Yeah, I don't usually go many pla-"

"Hello class! I am your teacher this year," The teacher interrupted.

And so math class went on. Everyone introduced themselves, and they went over what they were going to do that year.

As the left the class, Dustin said, "You're welcomed to sit with us at lunch. I know how hard it is to fit in. We have plenty new people in our small group."

You smiled at his kind gesture, "Thank you. I guess I'm sitting with you all then. See you at lunch, Dustin," you said as you walked into your science class.

The day was easy. All of your classes leading up to lunch had been easy. Science was your easiest subject.

When you got to the lunch room, you saw Dustin stand up and wave to you. You wave back and walk towards their table. Along with Dustin, there's 3 other boys and 2 girls.

"Hi, I'm Mike," one boy says.

"I'm El," the girl next to him says.

"I'm Max," a red headed girl next to El says. Then Lucas sat next to Max. Across from Lucas was Will. Dustin sat next to Dustin. You sit down next to Dustin, and across from El.

"Hello, I'm (y/n)," you say, offering a smile to all of them.

"So (y/n), we were all going to head to my house tomorrow, you're welcomed to come?" Mike said.

"Yeah, that would be great! With being home schooled, I haven't had the chance to make many friends."

"Oh, well we haven't had anyone new come in 2 years. El has been here for 3 years, and Max for only 2," Dustin explained.

"Cool!" you say.

"Do you have any pets?" Will asks you.

"Yeah! I have a dog named Lily," you tell him.

"That's cool, I also have a dog," Will explains.

"You play sports?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I do run on weekends."

"That's cool," Lucas said.

Then the bell rang, reminding that lunch was over. You were startled by the bell and started shaking a little.

After lunch, school went by quick, and before you knew it, you were by your bike talking to your new friends.

"We usually go back to one of our houses after school. Get homework done then play games or watch a movie. If your parents allow, you can join us in that too?" Max asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun! I'll ask, and if it's a yes I'll join you guys tomorrow!" You say, excitedly.

"Okay, cool, we'll see you later!" Max said, and they all got on their bikes.

"Bye!" You started riding home on your bike.  _It's been one day and I've already made 7 new friends. Mom and Dad are going to be excited!_   You think.

When you arrive home, your parents are waiting for you at the table. They're talking, and sit up excitedly when the hear the door open. You go to sit at the table, ready to be showered in question.

"So (y/n), how was your first day?" Your mom asks.

"Great! I made 7 new friends already and my teachers are sweet!"

"That's amazing! What are your friends' names?" Your dad asks.

"Dustin is the one who introduced me. And then there is Mike, Lucas, Will, El, and Max. They're all really nice."

Your parents look excited and happy.

"But, I have a question."

"Yeah?" Your mom says.

"So my friends do this thing where they bike to one of their houses, we do our homework and then play a game or watch a movie, and they invited me to join them. I was wondering if I could? Starting tomorrow?" Your parents are unaware of your background, so they weren't nervous about most things.

They gave each other a look, and your dad nodded, "Of course," your mom says, turning back to you.

You get up and give them both a hug, "Thank you!" You head up to your room and start your homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and hang out with your new friends for the first time after school. And, you and El are in for a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically covering from Tuesday to Friday. It goes from normal to crazy.

After school, you meet your friends by the bikes. You're the first one there.

"How was your second day?" Dustin asks when he gets to the bikes.

"Good. Turns out at least one of you guys are in one of my classes," you tell him.

"That's great! Everyone else should be here in a minute."

"Okay, but it there anything I should know about you guys?"

"Hm...yeah. Max and Lucas are dating, and Mike and Eleven are dating. But that's it."

"Okay, that's good to know. I'd rather not cause drama because I said something wrong to one of them."

"Yeah, that would be bad."

Then, everyone else came. "Sorry, we got caught up talking," Will explained.

So, they got on their bikes and rode to Mike's house.

"Hi (y/n)! Mike told me a bit about you yesterday, it's nice to meet you!" Mrs. Wheeler says.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for letting me come over."

"Anyone is welcomed into my home!"

"Come on, (y/n)!" Dustin yells from the basement.

"Coming!" You say while walking down the stairs.

When you go down, Mike and Eleven are in a fort, talking while getting out their homework. Max and Eleven are sitting on the couch already working on the homeworking. Will is sitting at the table working on his homework, and Dustin was making his way to the table. "(Y/n)! Come sit here with Will and I." Dustin says.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

For an hour, everyone worked on their homework, talking about stuff while doing it. Luckily, there wasn't too much homework, and you were all done soon.

When everyone was done, we all sat at the table to play a game.

"What game do you guys usually play?" You ask.

"Usually Dungeons and Dragons, but today we were thinking Uno," Will says.

"Okay. I've played Uno with my parents a few times before."

"Okay, so you know the rules?"

"Yeah."

Mike gave everyone their cards, and started the game. El had sat next to you.

Halfway through the game, the Lucas, Dustin, and Mike broke out into a fight over Dustin "cheating". You notice a grey mark on El's arm when her sleeves rolled down. "011" it read. You stared at it, wide eyed, for a few seconds, before you realized the fight was dying down. They decided Dustin hadn't cheated and that he won. You all played 3 more rounds until it was 5:30.

Everyone packed up their stuff and headed outside. When you got outside, you caught El right before she was about to leave. You two are the only ones left in the driveway. "Eleven?" You ask her.

She stares at you with a scared look on her face, "Who told you?" she whispers.

"Y-Your tattoo," you say, lowering your voice. She rolled down her sleeve and looked at it. You roll down your left sleeve too and show her your wrist.

"Thirteen?" She says a bit too loudly, "H-how are you here? I haven't seen you since we were younger, when I heard screams coming from your room, then silence. I thought he...he killed you," tears started to fill her eyes, matching yours.

"I know! His guards grabbed me and injected me with this shot. I thought it would kill me! But they just moved me to a completely separate end of the lab."

"How and when did you get free?"

"Well, I was finally free 2 years ago, when the lab was closed."

"But what about the demogorgon? And the demodogs attacking?"

"Surprisingly, the door defended me. I slid under my bed, and hid there, for days. I starved at one point and was forced to scavenge the building for food, and I was surprise to find nothing. Then, this police officer found me, and had me adopted. But, he told me that no one could know about any of this. I forget his name though."

"Hopper?"

"Yes! Wait, how do you know him?"

"He's my dad. How come he never told me about you? I've been waiting to hear from another number."

"I'm sorry. Look, I have to go, but we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, yeah, bye."

A few days went by, and nothing important happened. You all grew very close, especially you and Eleven.

One Friday though, you all had a sleepover at the Wheeler's. Even though the parents barely trusted them, they still convinced them.

At about 7, they were all sharing secrets in the basement when there was a knock on the door. They ignored it and continued talking.

"Mike! Come here, please," Mrs. Wheeler yelled down the stairs. Mike groaned and walked upstairs.

When Mike walked upstairs, he saw a man sitting at the table. He was tall, with a grin on his face. His white hair brush back. "I-I-I forgot to do something. I'll be r-right back," Mike stuttered, heading back down the stairs.

"El, you have to hide. He's back."

"This can't be, no, I  _watched_   the demogorgon attack him," El fought back.

"Just move, El, we can't be taken now!" You say. Everyone stared at you, confused. You flash your wrist that had "013" tattooed on it. Everyone understood. You and El run into a closet, and bury yourselves under jackets and scarves that were already on the ground. Both of your heart beats sped up, but your breathing had to be quiet.

Mike walked back upstairs, "Sorry, my friends and I were f-filling a bucket in the sink, and I forgot to turn it off. I didn't want it to over flow," Mike lied. He knew it was a pathetic lie, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"So you have friends over?" Brenner said.

"Yup. Why are you here?"

"Mike!" Mrs. Wheeler said, "I'm sorry for what my son said, I raised him better than to be rude."

"No, it's okay, he just has a question," Brenner said, "but I just wanted to check in. Make sure Mike was okay since the last... _visit_."

"Well, I'm fine, we're fine," Mike snapped back that caused a glare from his mom.

"Good. Well I'll see around," Brenner said, as he grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

Mike ran back down the stairs, made sure all the doors were locked, windows were locked, and blinds/curtains were closed. "Okay, you guys can come back out now," Mike said gently, knocking on the door.

"What the hell is he doing back here?" El said as she stormed out of the door.

"I don't know, but I think he knows you're here," Dustin said.

"I think we should all sleep away from the windows, just encase. Not in the fort, not on the couch. It's safest that way," Will said.

"He's right," Lucas said.

You all moved the blankets and pillows to where the windows couldn't see. You all instantly lied down, scared. Will was on the end, then Mike, Eleven, you, Max, Lucas, and then Dustin. Even though you felt most comfortable near Dustin, but now wasn't the time to fight.

Eventually, everyone was asleep by 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad I had all of this planned out ahead of time. This is crazy.
> 
> I know, you still don't know 013's power, but I will get to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and El get into bad trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries

The next morning, when you all woke up, ate breakfast and sat in the basement to talk. They couldn't just leave you and El. So, you all quickly got dressed and packed.

"We have to move quick," Max said setting down her skateboard while everyone got on her bike.

"Yes, no stops. Straight to (y/n)'s house. Then straight to Hopper's cabin," Dustin added.

"Lucas and I will ride on the outside with (y/n) and El in the middle. Max ride behind everyone with Will so you can make sure no one is following us. Dustin, you go in front. (y/n) will shout to you which way to turn," Mike said.

And off they went, with you constantly telling directions. When you got to your house, you asked if you can spend the night at El's house (you got a yes) and you left again.

"We're almost there! I few more minutes!" El yelled.

"Guys!" Max yelled.

Everyone instantly turned around. And there is was. A black car chasing after them. And who driving it? Brenner. He sped the car up, almost catching up to them.

"Right!" Dustin yelled. The crossed over into the woods, where you guys couldn't keep riding bikes. You instantly dropped their bikes and ran. It didn't take long for Brenner to get out of his car. Gun shots rang behind them, but they kept running.

The gun shots stopped. "Stop!" his voice boomed, "Stop or I shoot again! And this time, I won't miss."

You all come to a sudden stop, not that you want to, but because anyone's life is worth more than going back to that  _prison_. And who knew where they were going. The lab closed 2 years ago.

"Don't turn around," He said. One by one, he injected shots into them, starting with you and El. It instantly made each one of you pass out. Brenner left the boys and Max in the woods, while carrying you and El to the car.

Hours later, when Will woke up, he panicked. It was the late afternoon. He shook Lucas to wake him up. When they were all up, they ran back to their bikes. They were all still there.

"We'll leave (y/n) and El's bicycle at my house, in the shed," Dustin said, "We can't have  _anyone_ know about this. We'll tell Hopper that El's staying at Max's house, and that Max is staying at El's house. (y/n)'s parents already think she's staying at El's house. And then we'll tell all of your parents we're staying at my house."

"Good idea," Max said.

So, while they rushed back, trying to move all 7 bikes with only 5 people. After an hour, everything was settled. They were searching all night, screaming their names, checking around Hawkin's Lab. They decided they needed to go back and sleep. They would get Hopper in the morning.

When you woke up, you were in a bed. In a plain room painted white. It was like your room in the lab combined with her bedroom at home.

"El?" You scream, "Eleven!" You scream again. Nothing. You kept screaming it until your throat throbbed with pain.

When El woke up, she was also in the same room. She tried unlocking the lock on the door, but the shot weakened her powers. She could barely pick up a pencil.

In the end, they were both weak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna reveal your powers in the next chapter! Oh god I can have so much fun with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and El were captured, the boys have to work with Hopper to find both of you.  
> **Your powers are revealed in this**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to write this. The powers you have just really excite me.

You are laying against the door, drained of energy after hours of trying to use your powers. You start drifting off until sleep takes over you.

* * *

 

El is in her room, sleeping. She has a dream, it starts off with her and Mike, and then all of her friends. Then, it switches to a nightmare. Ones she had in the lab. The same horror she would face every day.

* * *

 

"Hopper, please try to understand! We need to find them. El and (y/n) are missing!" Mike yells at Hopper when he answers his front door.

"Who's (y/n)?" Hopper asks.

"Thirteen," Mike explained. Hopper flashed back to finding (him/her) in the lab after the gate was shut.

"Okay. Get in the truck and let's go!"

They all got in the truck, "What color car?"

"Black," Max answered.

"If Brenner survived, he wouldn't be able to make it out of Hawkins in time. He probably spent days in a home or somewhere secret while healing. He was probably also watching for El and any other number, like (y/n)," Will assumed.

"But what if he isn't somewhere secret. No one would find it suspicious if he lived in a house," Lucas added.

"But wouldn't that be too risky for someone who had a lot of attention in newspapers?" Mike said.

"That man abused children in secret for who knows how many years. I'm sure he can hide for 3 years in a house," Hopper said.

They spent hours driving around, looking for any sign of you, El, or Brenner.

* * *

 

When you woke up, you were still leaning against the door. You tried using your powers. You can feel that you have enough energy. Your powers are odd, and nearly useless in this situation. You have wings, like one of an angel. They're big, and they aren't always there.

Your wings have been very useful in most situations. They can be used as shields (because they're the same size as your body, if not bigger), weapons because of their size, and a way to escape (except you never actually had that opportunity).

* * *

 

"Where the hell could they be?" Dustin yells as he wonders throughout the woods.

"Shut up!" Mike said.

"What now?" Dustin moaned.

"SHUT UP!" Mike hissed.

It was silent. Then, as if someone was running, leaves were crunching. They all instantly headed in that direction.

As they got closer, Hopper said, "Stick behind me." They all huddled behind him, poking their heads out to see around Hopper.

They stood behind a house, and a squirrel ran between the trees. "Just a squirrel," Hopper sighed. He was terrified of losing another daughter. He knew how painful it had been the first time.

"I guess I don't bike here too often, I don't recognize this house," Dustin said.

Hopper started heading towards the front of the house, "Probably because it's in the middle of the woo-" Hopper froze midway through saying 'woods'. It caused all 4 boys and Max to crash into each other.

"What was that fo-" Lucas yelped, as all of their eyes fell upon a black car. The same one that chased them the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like your powers? It's not too amazing, but it will definitely be used in future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a girl's role, so sorry if it seems girly, but I try to keep it in between.


End file.
